Wait, What?
by nikyjlo101
Summary: Tony finds out something about his boss that he never imagined. Hotch/ Emily. Gibbs/ Elizabeth.


**This sort of just came to me :)**

** I don't own either NCIS or Criminal Minds- but I can wish!**

Tony DiNozzo was bored, which wasn't all that often- his job kept him very busy. But it was approaching 6 in the evening and he was hoping to leave soon so he could get together with one of his many female friends. His problem was that his boss had disappeared and he didn't dare leave without his boss' permission, especially after what happened last time. Tony sighed, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, figuring if he wasn't doing anything he might be able to catch a few winks. However Tony's nap was quickly disturbed when he heard someone walk up to his desk and clear their throat. When Tony's eyes opened he was met with the sight of a brunette woman and a young boy.

The brunette was beautiful, she had dark mysterious brown eyes and she couldn't be any older than her early thirties. She was wearing a cream trench coat, Tony could just make out the hem of her red dress from under the coat and he knew she probably looked smoking hot in it. The young boy hiding partially behind the brunette couldn't be any older than 5. He was wearing a nice dress shirt and had extremely familiar blue eyes and sandy blonde hair.

Tony took one last, appreciative glance at the brunette, "How can I help you?"

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" The brunette asked ignoring the way Tony was looking at her.

"He went to the head, he will back in a few minutes," Tony said as he walked around his desk and offered the brunette a hand to shake, "Tony DiNozzo- and you are?"

The brunette shook his hand, "It's nice to meet you Tony, I'm Emily."

Tony smiled charmingly, "What no last name?"

The brunette smirked, "You don't need to know."

Tony smiled, and then turned his attention to the boy, "What's your name?"

"I'm Jack and today is my fifth birthday." Jack replied as he made his way over to Gibbs' desk and sat down in his office chair.

"Happy Birthday, Jack."

"Thank you."

Tony turned his attention back to Emily, who was leaning on Gibbs' desk, "Do you work here?"

"No."

"Then where do you work?" Tony questioned

Emily smirked again, "You don't need to know that either."

"You know you're just making this harder on yourself, because I love a challenge. How about I take you out to dinner?"

Emily rolled her eyes and raised her left hand to show Tony her diamond engagement ring and wedding band, "I'm not so sure my husband would appreciate it."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt hi-." Tony was cut off by a head slap and a gruff voice behind him,

"Don't even think about it DiNozzo!"

Tony slowly turned around to see Gibbs standing behind him. What shocked Tony was the fact that Gibbs had changed out of his usual polo shirt and had put on an actual dress shirt. He even had a tie on, it was untied but still, Tony had never seen Gibbs that dressed up.

Tony was about to ask his boss about his change in wardrobe, but was cut off by Jack running to Gibbs shouting, "Grandpa!"

Gibbs swiftly picked his high spirited up and hugged him tight, "Happy Birthday kiddo."

Gibbs set Jack down carefully on the corner of his desk and kissed Emily on the cheek before pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Em."

"Hi Dad."

Tony's mouth fell open at that, "Dad?"

Gibbs ignored Tony's question and shocked face for a second, "Where are your mom and Aaron?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "They ran into the Director in the lobby and they stopped to chat, but Jack was getting antsy so I decided to come up."

Gibbs just smiled, "I'd say we might be here for awhile."

"Mommy, can I tell Grandpa what I'm getting for my birthday?"

"Not yet sweetie," Emily said as she ran a hand through Jack curls, "You have to wait for Grandma and Daddy."

Jack huffed and went back to swinging his legs back and forth.

"Is he really your Dad or is this some kind of joke?" Tony asked again

Emily smiled at the look on Tony's face, "Yes, he is my father."

"Boss, how come you never told me?" Tony asked looking a little hurt.

"Because it's none of your business and you never asked."

"So is the being divorced 3 times a rumor?"

"Yes, Emily's mother is the only person I've been married to."

2 more people had joined the group without anyone noticing, "I would hope I'm the only person you've been married to Jet."

Tony's attention moved to the older brunette woman that was making her way over to Gibbs. She was as beautiful as her daughter and if he was into older woman Tony probably would have tried to go out with her as well. Gibbs pulled the woman into a gentle kiss, before the woman started tying his tie. Tony then noticed the tall man with dark eyes that had stepped up next to Emily.

"Tony, I would like you to meet my wife Elizabeth Prentiss and my son-in-law Aaron Hotchner." Gibbs said introducing his family to Tony.

"Elizabeth Prentiss as in the U.S. Ambassador and Aaron Hotchner as in the FBI's BAU Unit Chief?" Tony gulped as Gibbs smirked, he was screwed. Tony felt like he was going to be eaten alive until little Jack Hotchner broke the tension.

"Mommy, can I tell them now?"

"How about we wait until we go to Grandma and Grandpa's house?"

"Mommy," Jack whined, "You promised. Plus that's all the way after dinner."

"I know, but waiting will make the surprise even better."

"Come on Jack, the faster we go to dinner the faster we can get out of these clothes." Gibbs said as he picked Jack up.

Jack smiled, "Ok, let go to dinner."

Gibbs grabbed Elizabeth's hand and headed towards the elevator with Emily and Aaron following close behind tucked into each other's side.

As soon as the elevator door closed Tony picked up his phone, "Kate, you're never going to believe what just happened!"

**Please review!**


End file.
